Question: Simplify the expression. $6k(3k-8)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6k}$ $ = ({6k} \times 3k) + ({6k} \times -8)$ $ = (18k^{2}) + (-48k)$ $ = 18k^{2} - 48k$